Party!
by piksy101
Summary: they make such a cute couple. Let me help them get together.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who haven't read the Oh My Goddess! Books recently, here's a guide to the characters, and those of you who have . . . well . . . you can turn to chapter one.

**Keiichi** - One of the main characters, Keiichi is a college student who goes to Nekomi Tech. One day, he was calling someone, and he kinda made a mistake, and he called the Goddess Hotline. The goddess that picked up was Belldandy. He wished for the goddess to stay with him forever, and he got his wish.

**Belldandy **- The hot goddess who is now in love with Keiichi. They both like each other, but it's not like they r gonna admit it any day soon.

**Skuld **- Belldandy's baby sis. Also a goddess, Skuld is the brainy kind. She comes up with very weird inventions, that drive her sisters nuts!

**Urd** - My personal favorite goddess, Urd is a boy crazy gal, with a hot temper, and is always coming up with ways to get Keiichi and Bell together. Oh and she's Belldandy's sis, so she's really pretty.

**Otaki** - a guy who's obsessed with motorcycles, and stuff. (Not an expert .) And he can't really pronounce words, so don't mind his speech defect :)

**Tamiya** - a friend of Otaki's, and you know what that means, he's also obsessed with that kinda stuff.

**Megumi** - Keiichi's little sis. Megumi is . . . well Megumi. You have to read about her.

**Sayoko** - the popular girl. Sayoko was a guy's dream date if you know what I mean. Anyway that all changed when the beauty Belldandy "transferred" to Nekomi Tech. Now that Belldandy has stolen her title of Campus Queen, Sayoko wants revenge. BIG TIME!

I think that's everyone. And BTW, ill be adding some ppl in the disclaimers, so enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Belldandy - Keiichi, since the school year is almost over, can we throw a party?

Keiichi - Um, Bell, where did you get that idea.

Belldandy - Well, isn't that what everyone does these days?

Keiichi - Well, okay I guess. I mean what could go wrong.

Belldandy - Thank you Keiichi. I'll plan everything. You don't have to worry about anything.

Belldandy runs off.

Keiichi - Why am I having second thoughts?

Chapter 1 -

Urd walks in where Keiichi and Belldandy have fell asleep

Urd - Awww... they look so good together. Too bad they won't admit that they like each other. Maybe I should help them out a little.

the next day..

Bell - Urd! Did you invite all these people here?

Urd - Naw, sis. They just came over by themselves.

Otaki - Urd, you said that if we didn't come...

Bang

Otaki - (with a red swelling bump on his head) Yea, we wanted to get in on the action.

Skuld - People! People please!

Urd - That's not how you get people's attention.

Skuld - Why do _you_ always have to be right? I wanna do it my way.

Urd - Well, if you do it your way, it's-

Belldandy - Um, if everyone would please settle down, we're gonna play a game.

Everyone - Yay!

Belldandy - What game should we play?

Everyone - (start arguing what game they should play)

Otaki - Scrabble! Dat game rocks!

Sayoko - No way! That's a game that people like you play!

Tamiya - I get to be da shoe!

Urd - No way, the shoes's mine!

Skuld - Who said that you could have it?

Keiichi - Let's play the game of Life.

Belldandy - Then it's settled, we'll play Life. How do you play again?

Everyone - sweat drops

Megumi - come on you guys, let's teach Belldandy how to play, so we can actually play a game!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

Keiichi - um . . . Belldandy, what exactly are you planning?

Bell - I'm going to invite some friends of mine. They're dying to meet you.

Keiichi - Are they goddesses too?

Belldandy - Yes, is that a problem Keiichi?

Keiichi - gulps No Bell, it's not a problem.

Chapter 2 -

Twenty minutes after the argument of what game everyone wants to play

Belldandy - Ok now I get it.

Urd - Yea it took you six tries, but you got it.

Skuld - Ok I'm the banker.

Otaki - I wanna do it!

Urd - Otaki you can only count up to fifty.

Otaki - Fine Skuld can do it.

When everyone gets their jobs

Keiichi - Ok, I got a five moves to the space Move up two spaces. Haha

Otaki - Six! Yea baby! reads what it says on the square You get married to da person on your left.

Sayoko - Ugghhh!

Otaki - Come on baby!

Urd - Actually Otaki, Sayoko is on your right. Tamiya is on your left. Hahaha!

Keiichi - hahahahahahahah!

Otaki - Shut your face Morisato.

Belldandy - It's my turn. rolls a 6 It says that I can move wherever I want. I'll move to the end. moves piece

Skuld - Actually Bell, that's the beginning.

Everyone - sweat drops

Lights flicker, and go off completely

Otaki - What's dat?

Keiichi - It's probably just a storm. The lights will probably come on in a second.

Sayoko - Someone's touching me!

Tamiya - Oops.

creak and crash

Skuld - The roof! It's gone!

Belldandy - Everyone quick! Get to the basement!

talk about cliffhanger


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

Keiichi - Belldandy? There's a girl on the porch who claims to know you.

Belldandy - Keiichi! Why are you floating? Oh IP it's you.

Keiichi - You know her Belldandy?

Belldandy - Keiichi, this is my friend Inuphantom13. IP for short. We were best friends in goddess school.

Keiichi - I'm guessing that there were no men at this school.

IP - Well duh dimwad! It's called _goddess_ school. turns to Belldandy he's not very bright now is he?

Keiichi - Hey! I'm not as dumb as I look!

IP - Coulda fooled me.

Skuld & Urd - IP!

Belldandy - Only one more guest you have to meet Keiichi.

Keiichi - I can't wait Bell.

Chapter 3:

Keiichi - Why is it so cramped in here?

Skuld - That's what you get when try to shove a lot of people into a tiny room.

Belldandy - Oh no! Where's Urd?

Skuld - I'll go up and find her.

Otaki - She'll be coming down in a minute

Everyone turns to Otaki

Tamiya - How would you know?

Otaki - I know a secret that you don't.

Tamiya - Nofe air man.

twenty minutes later, after torturing Otaki for a while

Otaki - All right already! She said something about getting Keiichi and Bell togetha.


End file.
